


Baśń o alchemiku

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Salt and Sanctuary
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Mroczna baśń, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: Historia alchemika, którego spotykamy na początku gry.





	Baśń o alchemiku

**Author's Note:**

> To drugie, po Baśni o Królowej Uśmiechów, opowiadanie, będące próbą rozwinięcia wątków z Salt and Sanctuary. Tym razem wzięłam na warsztat jedną z wcześniejszych lokacji w grze oraz jednego z pierwszych bossów, jakim przychodzi stawić graczom czoła.  
> Wydaje mi się, że lektura jest możliwa bez znajomości gry (do której zresztą gorąco zachęcam, gdy ktoś ceni sobie wyzwania i mroczniejszą odmianę fantasy)

Przez wiele lat nad Alec zdawało się wisieć boskie błogosławieństwo. Dostatek panował zarówno w domach kupców, pałacach szlachciców jak i chłopskich chatach. Dogodne położenie, urodzajne ziemie i pełne zwierza lasy zdawały się zapewniać mieszkańcom tej dziedziny bogactwo i spokój. Nawet wojny omijały te okolice, albowiem miejscowi władcy, prowadząc rozsądną politykę, umieli unikać wikłania się w konflikty, zaś ich bogactwo zapewniało licznych sojuszników.

W efekcie tego Alec rozwijało się szybko, kwitły w nim handel jak i nauka. W końcu zburzono nawet duszące miasto mury miejskie, zaś okoliczne wsie i przysiółki były stopniowo wchłaniane przez poszerzający swój obszar gród. W pewnym momencie jednak granica miasta stanęła naprzeciwko ściany drzew prastarego boru, który otaczał Alec. Gęsty jak i podmokły, z licznymi mokradłami, uparcie nie chciał ulec sile tych, którzy usiłowali go wyciąć lub wypalić.

W czasach tych na uniwersytecie w Alec stanowisko Wielkiego Tera Alchemii i Medycyny pełnił Ruzpin. Słynął on jako mędrzec, któremu ludzie zawdzięczali rozliczne leki na choroby, które wcześniej bezkarnie dziesiątkowały ich szeregi. Miał on opinię zamkniętego w sobie geniusza, nie łaknącego zaszczytów ni bogactw, jego szczęściem było oddawać się swojej pasji. A jednak, gdy władcy Alec stanęli przed problemem związanym ze ścianą lasu, postanowiono poradzić się Ruzpina. Wezwany na dwór, stawił tam niechętnie, oderwany od swych eksperymentów. Władca zażądał, aby Ruzpin wymyślił środek pozwalający rozwiązać problem, któremu nie dawały rady ani siekiera ani płomień. Alchemik wzbraniał się, twierdząc, że jego zajęciem jest medycyna i że nie należy igrać z siłami natury.

Rozgniewany tą śmiałością, władca Alec uwięził Ruzpina, zapowiadając, że zobaczy on wolność dopiero, gdy spełni życzenie swego pana. Zamknięty w wieży, alchemik rozważał, jak zrobić coś, wobec czego czuł wyłącznie odrazę. W końcu, po długich wahaniach, doszedł do wniosku, że jest tylko jeden sposób – należy stworzyć środek, który sprawi, że drzewa w lesie uschną. Przedstawił swój projekt władcy i zyskał jego aprobatę. Do wieży dostarczono mu wszystkie potrzebne środki, zaś Ruzpin rozpoczął długie i żmudne eksperymenty celem stworzenia odpowiedniej mikstury. W samotności badał najróżniejsze znane trucizny, chcąc stworzyć taką, która okażę się śmiertelna dla drzew, a niegroźna dla człowieka. Wyziewy z jego badań sprawiły, ze otaczające wieżę rośliny żółkły i rozsypywały się pod byle dotknięciem, zaś pełniący straż wartownicy nosili specjalne maski.

Dni przechodziły w tygodnie, a badania wciąż nie przynosiły oczekiwanego rezultatu. Zniecierpliwiony władca ponaglał alchemika, ubliżając mu i szydząc z jego rzekomej wiedzy, czym rozgniewał starca i sprawił, że ten stracił panowanie nad sobą, nazywając swego pana ignorantem. Roznieciło to płomień gniewu władcy, który w końcu zagroził, że jeśli nie dostarczy obiecanego specyfiku, to do wieży przestanie być przynoszone pożywienie. Tłumaczenia o zawiłości i trudności stworzenia takiego środka nic nie dawały. Władca spełnił swą groźbę i do wieży, w której trzymano więźnia, dostarczano tylko chleb i wodę, by po jakimś czasie i te ograniczyć.

Gdy po kolejnych tygodniach w wieży zapanowała cisza, weszli do niej strażnicy, by znaleźć wychudzone, nie zdradzające śladów życia, ciało Ruzpina. Odziany był w skórzany płaszcz i przypominająca ptasi dziób maskę. Na stole leżała kartka pokryta drobnym, zapisanym drżącą dłonią pismem. Alchemik pisał, że istnieje tylko jeden sposób, aby stworzyć pożądany przez władcę specyfik i że znajduje się on obecnie w ciele Ruzpina. Aby zaczął działać, należy zanieść jego ciało do lasu i tam je pozostawić. Ucieszony tym władca niespecjalnie przejął się śmiercią alchemika i nakazał czym prędzej wypełnić pozostawione przez niego instrukcje.

Jednakże, mijały dni, a drzewa nie schły i wydawało się, że oto Ruzpin się pomylił lub zakpił z tego, który zgotował mu straszną śmierć. Ale w pewnym momencie w lasach zaroiło się od galaretowatych, zielonkawych istot, których nieustannie pulsujące ciała rozsiewały na wszystkie strony jad, od którego ludzie natychmiast marli. Położone najbliżej lasów osady opustoszały błyskawicznie, zaś ci, którzy zdołali ocaleć, szukali schronienia w Alec. Jednakże pozbawione murów miasto nie mogło zapewnić im bezpieczeństwa. Galaretowate obrzydlistwa prześlizgiwały się przez okna, drzwi, roznosząc wszędzie śmierć. Konali w konwulsjach kupcy, możni panowie jak i prości ludzie, zmarł też na swym tronie władca. Nieliczni zdołali przeżyć, by, otoczeni przez śmierć i rozkład, postradać zmysły i popaść w szaleństwo.

Jakby biorąc odwet za próby jego zniszczenia, bór rozrastał się niepowstrzymanie, pochłaniając opustoszałe domy i zagrody. Powiadają, że zagubieni wśród drzew, szaleni ocaleńcy z Alec stworzyli zdegenerowaną społeczność, która poświęciła się tworzeniu wszelkiej maści trucizn i toksyn, im bardziej śmiertelnych dla człowieka, tym lepiej. Zaś nieliczni twierdzą, że zdeformowana przez jady, groteskowa istota, której ci odszczepieńcy oddawali boską cześć, nosiła strój identyczny z tym, jaki kiedyś miał przywdziewać Ruzpin. Jednak próżno szukać zbyt wielu potwierdzenia tych słów, albowiem tylko nielicznym starczyło odwagi, aby zapuszczać się tam, gdzie przed wiekami było Alec, a gdzie teraz rósł Patrzący Bór, w którego sercu mieszkać miał drążony przez gniew i jad Szalony Alchemik.


End file.
